icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Roy
| birth_place = Ste. Foy, QC, CAN | draft = 51st overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2003 | halloffame = 2006 }} Patrick Jacques Roy ( ; born October 5, 1965, in Sainte-Foy, Quebec, Canada) is a former ice hockey goaltender. Nicknamed "Saint Patrick," Roy split his professional career between the Montreal Canadiens and Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League, winning two Stanley Cup championships with each franchise. In 2004, Roy was selected as the greatest goaltender in NHL history by a panel of 41 writers, coupled with a simultaneous fan poll. On November 13, 2006, Roy was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. He is the only player in NHL history to have won the Conn Smythe Trophy (the award given to the most valuable player in the Stanley Cup Playoffs) three times. Roy is widely credited with popularising the butterfly style of goaltending, which has since become associated with goalies from Roy's native Quebec. Roy's number 33 is retired by both the Montreal Canadiens and Colorado Avalanche. He is currently the co-owner, general manager, and head coach of the Quebec Remparts of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Early life Roy was born in Quebec, Canada) to parents Michel and Barbara (née Miller). He became interested in being a hockey goalie when he was seven years old. There is a rumor that Roy wore pillows on his legs before he got a real pair. After playing for the local Sainte-Foy Gouverneurs, he started his professional career with the Sherbrooke Canadiens of the American Hockey League. NHL career Montreal Canadiens Roy was drafted in the 3rd round, 51st overall in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens, which he disliked, being a fan of the rival Quebec Nordiques. His grandmother, Anna Peacock, who was a big Canadiens fan, died before seeing her grandson being drafted. Roy kept playing for the Granby Bisons, before being called up by the Canadiens. Despite the thoughts that he wasn't going to play, on February 23, 1985, he made his NHL debut when he replaced the Canadiens starting goaltender Doug Soetaert in the third period. Roy played for 20 minutes and earned his first NHL win without allowing a goal. After the game, he was sent to the Sherbrooke Canadiens of the American Hockey League. Despite starting as a backup, Roy replaced the starting goaltender after he had equipment troubles during a game. He got a win, became the starting goaltender for the playoffs and led the team to a Calder Cup championship with ten wins in 13 games. In the following season, Roy started playing regularly for the Montreal Canadiens. He played 47 games during the regular season and won the starting job for the playoffs, where he emerged as a star, leading his team to an unexpected Stanley Cup title and winning a Conn Smythe Trophy for the Most Valuable Player. As a 20-year old, he became the youngest Conn Smythe winner ever and was chosen for the NHL All-Rookie Team. Nicknamed St.Patrick after the victory, Roy continued playing for the Canadiens, who won the Adams Division in 1987–88 and in 1988–89, when they lost to the Calgary Flames in the Stanley Cup finals. Roy, together with Brian Hayward, won the William M. Jennings Trophy in 1987, 1988 and 1989. In both 1989 and 1990, he won the Vezina Trophy for best goaltender in the NHL and was voted for the NHL 1st All-Star Team. In 1991–92, the Canadiens won the Adams Division again, with Roy having a very successful individual year, winning the William M. Jennings Trophy, the Vezina Trophy and being selected for the NHL 1st All-Star Team. Despite the successful regular season, the Canadiens were swept in the second round by the Boston Bruins, who stopped their playoff run for the fourth time in five years. In the 1993 playoffs, after the Canadiens lost their first two games to their archrival Quebec Nordiques in the first round series, a newspaper in Roy's hometown district and suggested that he be traded. Nordiques goaltending coach Dan Bouchard also proclaimed that his team had solved Roy. These comments seemed to fire up Roy, who responded by winning the next four games against the Nordiques, sweeping the Buffalo Sabres in the next round, and winning the first three against the New York Islanders to complete an eleven post-season game winning streak. Roy set a record during the post-season with 10 straight overtime wins, won the Stanley Cup, and was once again the Conn Smythe Trophy winner. In 1994, the Canadiens were the defending champions but they were knocked out in the first round by the Boston Bruins. Nonetheless, that seven game series was notable in the eyes of Montreal fans as Roy came down with appendicitis and missed game three. He convinced doctors to let him return for game four and led the Canadiens to a 5-2 victory, stopping 39 shots.Patrick Roy (1985-2003) On December 2, 1995, Roy was in net against the Detroit Red Wings during Montreal's worst home game in franchise history, an 11-1 loss. Red Wings scored on Roy nine times. This began what would become a long history of problems between Roy and the Detroit Red Wings, which would reach their peak during his time with the [[Colorado Avalanche|'Colorado Avalanche']]. Four days after the incident, the Canadiens traded Roy and captain Mike Keane to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for Jocelyn Thibault, Martin Ručínský, and Andrei Kovalenko, which is sometimes called "Le Trade". After the trade, the Canadiens did not have a solid starting goaltender until José Théodore arrived in 2001. Since Le Trade, the Canadiens have won only four playoff series and missed the post-season several times; in contrast, Roy enjoyed great success in Colorado and won two Stanley Cups and two Presidents' Trophies. Montreal Gazette columnist Jack Todd, in reference to other teams that have struggled since making odd personnel decisions, has written numerous times that the Canadiens are under "The Curse of St. Patrick." In hindsight, the trade was one of the most one-sided deals in NHL history. In 2004, ESPN called Roy's trade to Colorado a steal, and one of the worst moves ever made during the first 25 years of ESPN's existence. Canadiens general manager Réjean Houle, who at the time had been GM for only 40 days, was criticized for making the trade instead of resolving the tension between Roy and Tremblay. Colorado Avalanche The same season he was traded to the Avalanche, Roy helped lead the team to their first Stanley Cup. He played for Colorado until his retirement in 2003, adding another Cup and capturing a record third Conn Smythe Trophy in 2001. In the 1996 Western Conference semi-finals between the Colorado Avalanche and the Chicago Blackhawks, Jeremy Roenick was stopped by Roy on a break-away during OT in game 4, while apparently being tackled by an Avalanche player. The referees did not call for a penalty shot on the play and the Avalanche won in triple overtime on Joe Sakic's game winning goal. Earlier in game 3, Roenick scored on an unchallenged breakaway to tie the score at 3 and send the game to overtime; the Blackhawks ended up winning the game. After game 4, Roenick told the media "It should have been a penalty shot, there's no doubt about it. I like Patrick's quote that he would've stopped me. I'd just want to know where he was in Game 3, probably getting his jock out of the rafters in the United Center maybe." Roy retorted with his now-famous line, http://youtube.com/watch?v=eCnNFNbcPvY Roy and the Avalanche beat the Blackhawks in 6 games and went on to win the Cup. Roy was a huge part of the Avalanche/Detroit Red Wings rivalry. During the Red Wings-Avalanche brawl in 1997, he fought Wings goalie Mike Vernon. The next season, he fought another Red Wings goalie, Chris Osgood. The Avalanche and Red Wings met in the playoffs four times after 1996, with both teams winning two series. His final game was played against the Minnesota Wild on April 22, 2003, in a game seven overtime loss in the Western Conference quarterfinals of the NHL playoffs. At the May 28, 2003 press conference to announce his retirement, Roy was asked by a reporter which NHL player he feared the most when playing. Roy replied that there was no one he feared when playing, but that Cam Neely had given him some trouble. International play Roy was selected as Team Canada's starting goalie for the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano, Japan. He refused to give up a start, even though many people thought backup Martin Brodeur deserved to start in the bronze medal game. Roy played all six games, and Canada failed to win a medal. Roy had a 4-2 record with one shutout. Post retirement After retiring from the NHL, Roy joined the Quebec Remparts of the QMJHL as vice president of hockey operations. He is also owner and general manager. On September 29, 2005, he was also named head coach of the team. On May 28, 2006, the Quebec Remparts won the Memorial Cup (top Canadian Hockey League tournament), beating the Moncton Wildcats 6-2 in the finals (although the Remparts were only the runner-up in the 2006 QMJHL championship, they were able to participate in the Memorial Cup since the QMJHL champions were the host city—see Memorial Cup, 1983 to present). Patrick Roy is the 7th coach to win the cup on his rookie year, and the first to do so since Claude Julien with the Hull Olympiques in 1997. On January 19, 2007, Saguenay Police investigated an incident involving Roy and co-owner of the Chicoutimi Saguenéens, Pierre Cardinal. There were reports that Roy threw punches at the co-owner after he intervened in order to disperse a crowd of hockey fans that were blocking the Remparts bus after a game between the two clubs. A complaint for assault had been filed against Roy who may face assault charges in the matter. Montreal newspaper Le Journal de Montréal reported that Roy later apologized to the victim by telephone.Canoë – Sports – Encore dans l'eau chaudePatrick Roy facing assault charges In a press conference following a Remparts game on January 21, 2007, Roy said that he was "suffering prejudice on the part of the media" and believed that he was not guilty of the incident. He then questioned his future as head coach and co-owner of the team, even considering resigning from his duties.Roy questioning his future in the QMJHL On January 25, 2007, Cardinal announced that he removed his complaint against Roy, before Roy made a press conference about his future in the Quebec Remparts, where he announced he will stay coach and co-owner of the team.Affaire Patrick Roy : Le retour de l'entraîneur | Hockey | Radio-Canada.caComplaint dropped, Roy remains coach On March 22, 2008, in Chicoutimi, Quebec, Roy was involved in another on-ice incident during Game 2 of a first-round playoff series against the rival Saguenéens. Late in the second period, in which the Saguenéens were leading Quebec 7-1, a brawl started and Remparts goaltender Jonathan Roy, who is also Patrick's son, charged towards opposing goaltender Bobby Nadeau. Roy hit Nadeau numerous times despite the other goalie indicating he didn't want to fight. After knocking Nadeau down, Roy continued to hit him. Roy fought a second Saguenéens player, then skated off the ice while holding both middle fingers up to the crowd. Coach Roy denied inciting his son to fight even though cameras showed Roy making a gesture towards his son while he was advancing towards Nadeau. After investigation by the league office, Jonathan was suspended for seven games and fined $500 while Patrick was suspended for five games and fined $4,000. The Quebec Ministry of Public Safety has launched a police investigation into the matter.http://www.canoe.com/sports/nouvelles/archives/2008/03/20080325-171157.htmlCTV.ca | Patrick, Jonathan Roy suspended over brawlCanoë – Sports – Les Roy dans la tourmente In late July 2008, Jonathan was charged with assault in Saguenay courts.Jonathan Roy charged with assault – Sportsnet.ca On November 21, 2008, Roy's other son found trouble playing for the Remparts, when centre Frederick Roy cross-checked an opponent in the head after a stoppage in play, Frederick was ultimately suspended 15 games by the QMJHL for that incident, which occurred the night before Patrick Roy's jersey retirement ceremony in Montreal.Frederick Roy suspended 15 games – yahoo.com On March 17, 2009, Roy's NHL record of 551 career regular season wins was broken by Martin Brodeur."Brodeur passes Roy's record as Devils beat Hawks" – NHL.com In May 2009, several unnamed sources reported that Roy was offered the head coaching position with the NHL's Colorado Avalanche.http://www.9news.com/news/article.aspx?storyid=115932&catid=339 He turned down the position, but has expressed the possibilities of becoming an NHL level coach in the future. Personal life Patrick Roy married Michèle Piuze on June 9, 1990. They have three children: Jonathan, Frederick and Jana. His sons, Frederick and Jonathan, played for the team that he coaches, the Quebec Remparts. Roy was arrested for domestic violence on Sunday, October 22, 2000, and was released on $750 bail. Roy and his wife were in an argument, and his wife made a hangup call to 911. Police found physical damage to the house and took Roy into custody. Roy was later cleared of all charges when the presiding judge dismissed the case, citing it did not meet the standard for criminal mischief in a case of domestic violence. The couple divorced in early 2006.Roy says no to Avs, will stay in Quebec – The Denver Post Since the 1980s, Roy has been a significant contributor to the Ronald McDonald House charity. Roy was known for superstitious quirks.CBC Sports Online: Top 10: Superstitious athletes He never skated on the blue lines, often talked to the net posts, and he never talked to reporters on days in which he was scheduled to play. By refusing to touch the lines in the ice between periods, he had to jump them. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs International Legacy In 1989, 1990, and 1992 Roy won the Vezina Trophy as the NHL's best goaltender. He won the Jennings Trophy (fewest goals allowed) in 1987, 1988, 1989 (all shared with Brian Hayward), 1992, and 2002. He led the league in shutouts and goals against average twice, was named a First Team All-Star four times, a Second Team All-Star twice, and played in eleven All-Star games. Roy has also won a record three Conn Smythe Trophies as NHL Playoff MVP (1986, 1993, and 2001). Among the many goaltending NHL records Roy holds are career playoff games played (247), career playoff wins (151)and most combined wins – regular season and playoffs (702). The Avalanche retired Roy's #33 jersey on October 28, 2003, while the Montreal Canadiens retired Roy's #33 on November 22, 2008. This makes Roy the sixth NHL player to have his number retired by two different organizations. At the news conference announcing Roy's jersey retirement, Roy stated that it was time for him to move on in regards to what happened in 1995, and that he hoped the Canadiens would do the same."Canadiens to Retire Roy's Number at Bell Centre" — TSN.ca Roy was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2006, in his first year of eligibility. British Columbia-born baseball player and former American League MVP Justin Morneau wears #33 in tribute to Roy.Answer Man: Justin Morneau talks hockey, middle names – Big League Stew – MLB – Yahoo! Sports Patrick Roy was named one of the Top 10 Most Superstitious Athletes by Men's Fitness.Top 10 Most Superstitious Athletes Milestones * His jersey number 30 has been retired by the Granby Bisons. * His jersey number 33 has been retired by the Colorado Avalanche and the Montreal Canadiens. * In 1998, he was ranked number 22 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players. * The Colorado Sports Hall Of Fame 2004. * QMJHL Hall of Fame. * Hockey Hall of Fame inductee 2006. * Was ranked #5 in The Hockey News' The Top 60 Since 1967 – The Best Players of the Post Expansion Era. Records *Most NHL playoff games played by a goaltender (247) (second most playoff games of all players). *Most combined wins (regular season and playoffs) by an NHL goaltender (702). *Most NHL playoff wins by a goaltender (151). *Most Conn Smythe Trophy wins (3). *Most NHL playoff shutouts (23) – tied with Martin Brodeur. *One of only two goalies (Brodeur) to play in at least 1,000 NHL games. Awards * Calder Cup – with Sherbrooke Canadiens in 1985 * Stanley Cup — with Montreal Canadiens in 1986, 1993, with Colorado Avalanche in 1996, 2001 * Conn Smythe Trophy — 1986, 1993, 2001 * William M. Jennings Trophy — 1987*, 1988*, 1989*, 1992, 2002 * Vezina Trophy — 1989, 1990, 1992 * NHL All-Star Game — 1988, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1997, 1998, 2001, 2002, 2003 * NHL 1st All-Star Team — 1989, 1990, 1992, 2002 * NHL 2nd All-Star Team — 1988, 1991 * NHL All-Rookie Team — 1986 * Trico Goaltending Award — 1989, 1990 * Memorial Cup in 2006 with Quebec Remparts (as the Coach) * The Colorado Avalanche retired Roy's No. 33 jersey on October 23, 2003. * The Montreal Canadiens retired Roy's No. 33 jersey on November 22, 2008 * Shared with Brian Hayward. References External links * * Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:NHL players with retired numbers Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vezina Trophy winners